1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a content recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal video recorder is a type of digital recording apparatus that records information into and plays content back from a recordable medium such as a hard disk drive, in contrast to an apparatus such as a video cassette recorder (VCR) which store video data on a magnetic tape. Such a personal video recorder is a new-generation recording apparatus capable of recording a broadcasted program for a set amount of time depending on the capacity of the recording apparatus by using a hard disk drive, included in a set top box or a television, or other recording devices without a VCR.
Personal video recorders operate in response to a control command. However, the format of the control command has been varied according to a manufacturer of a personal video recorder hitherto.
Therefore, controlling the personal video recorders from different manufacturers has been inconvenient due to control commands in formats different from one to another, and it has been difficult for a user to recognize the control commands intuitively and to input the control commands directly due to complicated formats.